


Butterflies

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Butterflies

 

“Oh, my goodness, what a jolly good show!”

Pops was giggling happily among a great variety of butterflies, some of them even resting on his little top hat. The lollipop man had gone to rest at his favorite bench in the park, just for the purpose of taking a break from his duties as park manager-okay, maybe he didn’t have THAT many obligations since Benson was the ‘real’ manager, but still he could get stressed sometimes.

That was the reason he was there that day, since he thought it would be just a normal walk at the park like any other. Much to his delight, that one had resulted to be particularly enjoyable, since those lovely butterflies had showed up out of nowhere.

“Hello my friends, how are you doing today?” He asked the butterflies with a smile as one of them landed on his finger. “This is such a lovely surprise!”

“Hey! Hey you, the guy with the top hat!”

Pops turned around to see a short man running towards him, he was some kind of koala man that had a very worried look on his face.

“Well hello sir! How may I assist you?”

“Don’t let them go!” He said as he attracted all the butterflies inside some weird looking container, “Oh thank gosh, I’ve been running after them all morning!”

“Oh, are you interested in butterflies as well?”

“Interested?” The koala laughed, “Sir, they are my life! I breed butterflies for a living, I know everything about them!”

“Oh my, that is absolutely wonderful!” Pops clapped with excitement.

“Actually, since you’ve done me a big favor by helping me catch these bad boys,” he said looking at the little insects inside the containers, “how about I show you where I keep them? Got any time for a butterfly keeper tour?”

“Oh my goodness, that would be amazing!” Pops smiled as he even jumped a little with joy.

“Follow me then!”

They started walking towards a more secluded part of the park, they couldn’t see the house where Pops lived in the horizon anymore. Actually, it was kind of unsettling that Pops had no idea where they were going or how the park could be this big, but before he could ask himself any more questions the man stopped him in front of a big glass house.

“Alright sir, we’re here. Hope you like!”

Pops couldn’t contain his amazed gasp as he entered the little place. It was a dream come true! There were plenty of plants and flowers of the most vibrant colors, and on top or around them could be seen the most wonderfully mesmerizing butterflies he had ever seen in his life.

“I think I just entered heaven,” he breathed out after holding his breath for a while, it was just too beautiful for him.

“That’s exactly what I said the first time my dad brought me here,” the koala man smiled. “I’m Kenny Kovers, the son of Kenson Kovers, and taking care of these wonderful creatures in this sacred sanctuary is a business that runs from generation to generation in my family. My children will be the sixth generation to fulfill this honorable duty-or, at least they were going to…”

“Going to? What do you mean?”

“Well, you’ll see-”

“WHAT’S UP KOVABY!”

They both turned around at the mocking voice that came from the entrance of the sanctuary. It was from a tall man, he was some kind of bear that was looking down on Kevin both metaphorically and literally.

“Ugh, what do you want Bobby?”

“I just thought of passing by, checking out if my favorite loser was still a loser. Good to see you haven’t changed,” Bobby smirked.

“Sir, I must ask you to stop being so rude to my friend,” Pops tried to defend his new friend.

However, the bear only smirked, “Oh? Your new friend huh? What, did you get duped by his girly butterflies?”

“Butterflies are not girly!” Kenny protested. “And even if they were, ‘girly’ isn’t a synonym for ‘lame’!”

“Quit the preaching you panda wannabe,” Bobby ordered as he rolled his eyes, “it doesn’t matter anyways, soon you and your stupid butterflies will be out of here and out of my way. Why are you even here anyways? It’s over.”

“What does he mean?” Pops asked Kenny.

The koala looked down in defeat, “He’s right. Next week I’m getting evicted and the butterfly sanctuary is getting demolished. The park doesn’t want me here anymore.”

“Oh no!” Pops put his hands on his cheeks in disbelief, “why would they ever try to get rid of this wonderful place?”

“Because this place is BORING!” Bobby laughed, “Don’t you see? Nobody wants to see dumb butterflies anymore! Nobody cares about them, and for good reason too! They don’t do anything my bees can’t do!”

“Your bees?”

“Bobby is a beekeeper,” Kenny explained.

“That’s right baby!” He flaunted, “I’m the number one bee keeper in this side of the globe, and you better believe this is just the beginning! Once the park gets rid of these ridiculous glorified wanna-bees, this place will be the next on my list to take over and fill with thousands of my ba-bees!”

“ENOUGH WITH THE BEE PUNS!” Kenny snapped.

“I’ve had enough too!” Pops frowned, “I’ll have you known sir, my father is the owner of this park. I will not let him destroy this beautiful sanctuary so you can replace it with your harmful bees!”

“I’m sorry Pops, but I am destroying that sanctuary and replacing it with bees.”

“What?!”

Pops was now in his father’s office, completely in disbelief of what he was hearing.

“What do you mean, father? Butterflies are such beautiful creatures!”

“They are also useless creatures. They are good for pollination, sure, but they don’t make honey or wax or anything else that can be of use to me or this park. I’m not made of money Pops, do you have any idea how much it costs to keep that place working? Nobody ever drops by that butterfly house anymore, and no visitors means no funds which means no butterfly sanctuary!”

“But what if I manage to get the public’s attention on the butterfly sanctuary again?” Pops bargained, “If the park gets more visitors because of the butterflies, then that means they can stay, doesn’t it?”

“Well, I guess that’s true,” Mr. Maellard considered, “Alright son, let’s make a deal. I gave orders to close that butterfly home on Monday morning, and today is Friday still. If you can get a significant increase on the park attendance because of those butterflies, and nothing else –I don’t want any shenanigans like free pizza or anything that’ll cost me money- then you get to keep that bug house running. If not, it goes away. Deal?”

“Deal!” Pops agreed, “Don’t worry father, you’ll see that people still cares about butterflies!”

“I’m more interested in seeing people giving me money, but sure why not.”

“And that’s why I need your help, my friends,” Pops finished telling the others about his conversation with his father. He was at the front of the house now, the park crew was sitting on the stairs waiting for him to be done telling them about his predicament.

“Pops, I think it’s pretty nice that you want to save the butterflies, but don’t you think maybe it’s a lost cause? After all, it’s been months since anyone has visited the butterfly sanctuary. I don’t know if we can change that in two days,” Mordecai told him.

“Well of course I’m sure!” Pops said proudly, “The butterfly is a noble creature that deserves to be appreciated just as much as any other, I refuse to stand idle as it is threatened!”

“Alright then, if it really means that much to you of course we’ll help you,” Benson promised. “Does anyone have any ideas we can start with?”

“Well how about flyers?” Rigby suggested.

“Dude nobody cares about flyers anymore. And what are we going to put in them anyways? ‘Come to the park and see lame butterflies just flying around?’” Muscleman mocked.

“That’s it! We can make a butterfly exhibition!” Pops applauded, “We can invite people to  come and see the butterflies and Kenny can explain to them which kind they are and any other question they’ll have!”

“No offense Pops, but nobody wants to get a class on butterfly facts,” Rigby deadpanned.

“Okay, anybody else?”

“How about we try to get the butterflies to do tricks or something?” Thomas asked.

“Can butterflies even DO tricks?”

“I don’t know, I’m going to ask Kenny.”


End file.
